Poupée sans vie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je pensais que les poupées que je lui donnais n'étaient que des objets, dont la seule nécessité était de le faire sourire.


**Titre: **_Poupée sans vie  
><em>**Genre: **_Tragédie, drama, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Namie et Seiji, avec mention de Mika (en tant que tête de Celty)._

**Note: **_Voici un petit OS sur ce couple hétéro (et non, je ne fais pas que des yaoi...). Voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une fanfic, et en portugais qui plus est, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation d'en faire une. D'autant plus que j'ai une vraie passion pour l'inceste (non je ne suis pas en amour avec mon grand frère -_-"). Ce genre d'amour immoral me fascine grandement, à cause de ce que ça peut pousser les gens à faire._

_C'est peut-être OOC de la part de Namie, qui est la narratrice en passant. C'est simplement une façon que j'ai de la voir. À vous de décider si vous l'aimez ou pas._

_Vous pouvez commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je discute toujours volontiers de mes histoires._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à éprouver ces sentiments.<p>

En fait, je ne sais même pas si je n'ai jamais éprouvé autre chose pour lui. Il me semble que depuis toujours il est la seule personne pour moi. Nous passions toujours notre temps ensemble. Je n'ai aucun souvenir tangible de mon enfance dans lequel il n'apparait pas. Je me souviens de lorsqu'il est né, des fêtes que nous passions seuls tous les deux à développer des cadeaux beaucoup trop cher.

Je recevais alors des poupées en porcelaine d'une beauté sans limites. Je les donnais à mon petit frère sans arrières pensées. Pour moi, elles ne signifiaient rien. Elles n'étaient que des objets, dont la seule nécessité était de le faire sourire. Elles étaient censées n'être qu'un moyen de lui faire plaisir. C'est ainsi également que je voyais la tête coupée dans le bureau de mon oncle.

Lorsque je l'y amenai, je sus immédiatement que je l'avais perdu. Il était trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour l'empêcher de l'aimer. Il ne m'appartenait plus. Pourtant, au départ, je me dis que je pouvais très bien supporter qu'il aime une tête sans corps, tant que celle-ci ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour. J'essayais de la voir comme l'une des nombreuses poupées que je lui avais octroyées.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque je donnai un corps à cette tête, je me demandai sérieusement ce que je faisais. J'en étais venu à me dire que je voulais que Seiji soit heureux, et que si cela nécessitait une poupée capable de lui rendre son amour, alors je n'avais plus le choix.

Je crois que ce qui me fit le plus mal, c'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Celty.

Il préférait un amour factice, arrangé à mon amour bien réel, bien tangible. Il préférait un mensonge doux à la cruelle vérité, préférait l'apparence à la réalité. Plus que tout, il préférait aimer une simple _poupée_ plutôt que celle qui ne jurait que de son bonheur.

C'est à ce moment que toute pensée rationnelle m'a quittée.

Me voilà ici, devant son corps maintenant sans vie. J'ai envie de rire, tout autant que de pleurer. Avoir dédier ma vie à rendre la sienne plus heureuse, tout cela pour finalement le tuer de mes propres mains.

Du rouge coule lentement de sa gorge. Je regarde ma main, rouge également. La lame tombe dans un bruit assourdissant, alors que je réalise que tous mes sentiments m'ont quitté. Ne reste qu'une vague tristesse et qu'une cruelle vérité.

_Je ne l'aime plus._

Ce corps, par terre, ne représente plus rien. Il n'est que mon petit frère, mon frère de sang. Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'existe plus, j'ai détruit de mes propres mains les sentiments qui me liaient à lui.

Je croyais mon amour inaltérable. Je croyais que je ne cesserais jamais de l'adorer, que je ne pourrais jamais voir quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. Je croyais que, même dans la mort, je l'aimerais plus que tout au monde. Je me croyais fidèle à lui.

C'est avec un rire fou, étranger à moi, résonant au loin mais sortant de ma propre bouche que je tombe à genoux. Tout cela n'a plus le moindre sens, et pourtant, au travers de mes rires, je le vois, là, et me dis que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux enfin être une grande sœur pour lui. La seule fois de ma vie où je peux le regarder sans arrières pensées, sans sentiments inavouables, sans _culpabilité_.

Il ne pourra plus jamais rire, pleurer ou parler. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher, courir ou sauter. Il ne pourra plus jamais regarder la télévision, assister à ses cours, se promener dans Ikebukuro. Mais plus que tout, il ne pourra plus jamais _aimer_.

Je réalise enfin que ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'une poupée sans vie, mais bien moi.


End file.
